Glass bottles are presently made in an endless number of sizes and shapes. After use, these bottles are discarded, since there is no incentive, monitary or otherwise, to transport the bottles back to the manufacturer for refilling, or gather up the bottles and make new bottles. A great number of the bottles, therefore, are thrown away after use to create an ecological problem. At best, these bottles are placed in rubbish cans which are carted to a city dump where they are broken into pieces and the pieces mixed with other refuse. Organic refuse decomposes into a type of soil, but the pieces of glass retain their sharp edges indefinitely to make further use of the dumping area impossible.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is the provision of a new and improved bottle which has a sufficient use in addition to holding liquid contents, that the empty bottle will be retained by the user and used for a building material.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a new and improved bottle which can be used as a glass block and which has built in centering and spacing means which allows a novice to easily produce mortar joints of uniform thickness between the block.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention relates from the following description of several preferred embodiments described with reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification.